Sheelal IV: Dreamt One
by JedimasterSheelal
Summary: Jalaen and her companions are part of a Sith plot Jalaen, Qymaen and Rubble fly to Kalee and take on Sidious while Ronderu and Kiel head to Shili to take out Dooku. In the final installment of the Sheelal series, will Jalaen rid the galaxy of the Sith?
1. Qymaen's Big Kaboom

Jalaen trembled with excitement when the _Martyr_ entered the atmosphere of Kalee. Even though the reason she had returned home was sinister, she was happy to see her home planet again.

Jalaen, in her quarters, was meditating and deep into the Force. Something had been nagging at her mind for the last two days and Jalaen wanted to calm it. Slowly, a feeling of trepidation came over the Kaleesh. Something on the cruiser was not right.

Rubble came rushing in. "Disable bomb?" He asked.

Then it hit Jalaen. "Abesmi," She swore.

The ship started trembling, a clear sign that it would blow soon. Qymaen's deep voice resounded from the pilot's seat. "Jalaen, I'm having an all systems failure! Hurry!"

Jalaen rushed to the cockpit, as the Jenuwaa Sea and Grendaju became vastly larger as the dying ship set itself into a death spiral.

"Jalaen, you and Rubble take the escape pod!" Qymaen shouted. "Go! I'll ride this."

"No," Jalaen retorted. "I will not let you sacrifice your life like this. Father, come on!"

Qymaen shook his head sadly. "Jalaen, go," He said softly. "Only you, with your turquoise lightsaber, can defeat Darth Sidious. You must live through this."

Jalaen sighed, and picked up Rubble. She ran to the escape pod. Nearby was her father's rifle. The old thing had been used by her great-grandmother in the Bitthaevrian threat. Jalaen wouldn't let that go down with the ship.

Jettisoning the escape pod, Jalaen looked at the frigid sea that the pod was rapidly falling to. Too late, she realized that she had left Rubble on the ship with Qymaen. She began to weep. Jalaen prepared herself to embrace the icy blast of ocean when the pod hit the water. Grendaju's white bulk expanded before her eyes, and the pod buried itself in the ice.

Jalaen quickly fled the smoking wreckage, to see the _Martyr_, a small blip, race across the sky and burst open the moment it hit the water. Glistening tears ran down Jalaen's face. Her father and Rubble had been blasted to smithereens and their charred flesh was left to the ocean for a watery grave. No burial, no recognition of their sacrifice.

Jalaen quickly stopped weeping. Her eyes narrowed. Her four fingered hand clenched into a fist. "Revenge is the foundation of justice," Jalaen shouted. "Justice began with revenge. For me, for Qymaen, for Ronderu, for Rubble, revenge is the closest to justice that we'll ever get!"

000

Qymaen felt the heat that the _Martyr_ was generating as it twisted and corkscrewed into the Jenuwaa. He felt sick as the vast expanse of ocean grew nearer and nearer with each second. At least Jalaen's and Rubble's lives would be saved. His life was worth something.

"We die?" Rubble asked.

Qymaen turned. Jalaen hadn't taken Rubble with her!

All of a sudden, he remembered he had not unrigged the pilot's seat to jettison on command. There was some hope for them.

Blue ocean.

Red fire.

And then,

Nothing.


	2. Escape!

Off on a dark barge, Darth Sidious watched as a starship streaked across the evening sky. "Standby to eject!" He shouted to a pair of magnaguards.

Sidious had left Shupaz because he didn't trust the droids to get the job done properly without killing Sheelal. Timing was critical, or the Kaleesh general would die before he reached Geonosis. Count Dooku, once he was finished with those worms on Shili, would have to travel to Serenno swiftly to pick up the frozen body of Sifo-Dyas.

A moment too early, he jettisoned their precious prize. Sidious cursed. Sheelal might not have sustained the injuries needed to create this experiment. Sidious felt screwed. "Go retrieve the general from the water," Sidious commanded the magnaguards.

000

When Qymaen came to, he was relieved to be alive with only minor injuries: cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Rubble was even more fourtunate. He wasn't hurt at all.

"Escape, must," Rubble told Qymaen. "Me bait."

Qymaen looked at the young Kaleesh. "No, I can't leave you here, Rubble," He answered.

"Must go!" Rubble demanded. "Get on barge. Rescue me."

"Please, I can't leave you!" Qymaen exclaimed. "You're like my son that I never had; you mean more to Jalaen than you think. You can't risk yourself like this."

Qymaen was the one to talk.

"You risked for Jalaen," Rubble said in Basic. "I'll risk my life for you."

General Sheelal looked sadly at the darkening sky, and the barge swiftly approaching. He sighed. "I will go."

Qymaen looked at the ocean. "Good luck, Rubble," Qymaen said, as he crawled out of the cockpit. "Don't worry, I'll come and rescue you."


	3. Operation Shili

Kiel landed the _Vengeance_ near the coordinates where Dooku's oyster-esque ship was located. Shili, covered in high grass, looked so welcoming, and clearly not a place of a conflict. One only had to fly over Kalee to see the difference.

Ronderu entered the cockpit. "Ready, Kiel?" She asked.

"Be careful. They might try to bomb the _Vengeance_," Kiel warned. "Any news about Qymaen or Jalaen?"

"None," Ronderu said sadly. "I hope they're okay."

"There's Dooku's ship," Kiel pointed to the west.

Ronderu held up a thermal detonator. "Let's hope that Dooku is on his oyster-ship when this goes off," Ronderu responded.

"I will stay here and monitor the ship," Kiel told the Kaleesh as Ronderu exited the cockpit. "And Ronderu… May the Force be with you."

Ronderu stepped into the thigh-high grass that covered much of the meadow. Nearby was a copse of trees, behind which Dooku's ship was hiding. Ronderu snuck swiftly through the grass. She could see the cruiser behind the trees. Once the grass thinned out, Ronderu hid in the underbrush of small bushes.

When Ronderu was within range, she tossed the detonator at a very vulnerable spot: the fuel cells. The cruiser burst into pieces of hot, flaming metal. Ronderu shielded her eyes. From the wreckage emerged – Count Dooku.

"Please, Kummar, I know you're here," He said in his deep, almost harmonious tone. "And it will be painful to hear that you have just blasted your only daughter, who was here on board."

Ronderu leaped from her hiding place. "Senator Sheelal is on Kalee, with her father," Ronderu smiled. "I know very well your entire plot to kill us. You might as well just strike me down."

Dooku smiled back. "But such a lovely Kaleesh lady like you is so valuable. Not within a long shot would I strike you down," He tried to flatter her.

Ronderu took out the lightsaber that Kiel had given her. "Then I'll strike you first."

Dooku jumped, somersaulted in the air, and landed with lightsaber ignited. "Fool! Do you think that you can wield a saber?"

Ronderu took a lightning fast swing at Dooku that he barely managed to parry. "I am an expert with a lig sword," She reminded the Sith.

Dooku's eyes darkened with anger. "Then a duel to the death it is."


	4. Dooku

Faster than Ronderu had anticipated, Dooku approached from Ronderu's left side. She almost saw the Sith lord too late, but managed to parry his blow. _Not good_, Ronderu thought. _I've already revealed my blind spot_.

Ronderu used a Soresu attack that Jalaen had demonstrated. Dooku was surprised, and he grunted to parry it. Then he sent Ronderu flying backwards.

Ronderu ran up to Dooku and delivered a swift kick that sent him falling to the ground. She nicked the Sith in the shoulder; however, he quickly regained his feet.

Dooku made no attempt to strike the Kaleesh again. He stood there, lightsaber drawn. "Truly, would it not be easier to lay down your sword and surrender, Kummar?"

"Not when Jalaen charged me with ridding Shili of you," Ronderu countered.

Dooku smiled, and unleashed Dark side lightning at the very surprised Kaleesh.

Ronderu swiftly did the only thing she could think of: she blocked it with her saber. It rebounded and backfired on the Sith instead. His lightsaber was forced out of his hand and into the fiery wreckage.

Dooku looked enraged. He Force-pushed Ronderu backwards, again Her own lightsaber was dashed against a rock.

"So then," Ronderu held up one of her lig swords, and tossed the other to Dooku. "It's time to fight my way."

With the same heat and fervor of Asajj Ventress, she attacked without a moment's pause. Dooku was surprised, and Ronderu cut open his shoulder. The Sith lord gritted his teeth in pain. He then in turn leapt above Ronderu and tried to impale her. Ronderu barely escaped by somersaulting forward.

Again the Count leaped over to impale her, but socking Dooku in the jaw sent him reeling backward. Anger gleamed in his eyes. Shouting, Dooku raced towards Ronderu, trying to gut her.

The Kaleesh's miscalculated parry ended up slicing Ronderu's thigh. She fell to the earth, and Dooku readied for the killing blow.

Ronderu blocked the blow with a clang of metal. She whacked Dooku in the head with the handle on the lig sword. Dooku was sent closer and closer to the flames with every hard blow that Ronderu delivered.

On the edge of the flames, Ronderu kicked the lig sword out of Dooku's hand, and she caught it.

"Game over, Count," Ronderu said, smiling as she cleaved head from shoulders, and the head rolled into the flames.

Tyranus was dead.


	5. Operation Kalee

Magnaguard 327 pried open the top of the cockpit. One look and it knew it was scrap metal. There was no Kaleesh body in sight…and then movement. Something was in here.

Rubble stared up at 327. "This is the Kaleesh that lord Sidious wanted dead, correct?" 327 asked.

The other magnaguard nodded.

"I'll bring him to lord Sidious," 327 said.

Rubble growled, and bit into 327's metal shin. The infant recoiled at the taste of metal, and 327 picked him up. Hissing and sputtering, Rubble tried to free himself. "Let me go!" Rubble exclaimed.

327 nodded. "In a little while."

Sidious glared at 327. He knew that these bionic morons couldn't do anything properly. "You've lost the general?!" Sidious spat angrily.

"Yes," 327 admitted, "But we have the baby brat you wanted."

"I want him dead!" Sidious exclaimed, and wrestled the infant from 327's grip. Sidious, in anger, flung Rubble across the deck, to land at the stern.

"Now, I want Sheelal, you fools!" Sidious bellowed, and Force-pushed the magnaguards into the Jenuwaa.

Noticing that the brat had disappeared, Sidious snuck to the stern.

Rubble looked up, to see Qymaen on board behind the fuel boosters. "Rubble, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rubble told the adult, and Qymaen picked up the little one.

"How touching, Sheelal," Sidious sneered at the Kaleesh.

From behind Sidious, Jalaen climbed up the steel hull of the barge. Qymaen saw her, but Sidious sensed her presence too. He blasted her with Force-lighting, and she was thrown into the middle of the barge.

Jalaen yelped; the lightning had hurt. Sidious towered over her. "So, Sheelal, you didn't die," Sidious said over the smoking body of the Kaleesh. "How did you manage it?"

Qymaen watched as Sidious raised his hands to electrocute Jalaen once more. He had to do something. Reaching for Jalaen's Czerka outland rifle, he loaded the gun and shot Sidious in the side. Sidious was distracted by the rip of pain through his side, and he bowed over, giving Jalaen enough time to recover and ignite her lightsaber.

Sidious frowned. Then he zapped Qymaen.


	6. Endgame

Qymaen dropped to the deck, writhing in pain. Sidious kept laughing until he realized that Jalaen was coming from behind, lightsaber drawn. Qymaen was unconscious. Sidious kicked the rifle overboard. Bleeding, but energized by the Dark side, Sidious pulled out his red saber, and the duel began.

Jalaen countered his attack with a simple Force-push that surprised even Sidious. But he attacked again, and Jalaen parried. Executing a perfect form 2 attack, Jalaen pushed Sidious closer and closer to the edge, where the wedge-shaped fins of sharks swam slowly back and forth, waiting for something to fall overboard.

Sidious grabbed Jalaen and flung her across the ship. Jalaen got up, looking like a dazed beast. The red and turquoise lightsabers were jammed together in a position that made both duelists vulnerable. Sidious pulled away first and severed Jalaen's left hand.

"Abesmi!" She cried in pain.

Sidious sneered, and brought down the killing blow.

Jalaen managed to roll out of the way, but Sidious put his weight on her general's cloak so she couldn't move any further.

Rubble, seeing Jalaen's predicament, snuck behind the Sith and stabbed him with a dagger he had found on Qymaen's person. The adult Kaleesh was still unconscious.

Sidious turned, and nearly tripped over Rubble. Picking up the Kaleesh, he flung the child into the wall of the cabin.

Jalaen got up, and picked up her fallen lightsaber. Wielding it in her non-dominant hand (also the only hand left) made things harder. Both Sidious and Jalaen tried to Force-push each other off the deck, and for a moment, everything was in equilibrium. But not for long. Both Kaleesh and human went flying overboard.Jalaen managed to grab onto a rope while keeping a hold on her lightsaber. The thrashing on the other side of the barge told her that the sharks of the Jenuwaa were enjoying their meal of Darth Sidious.

"Jal okay?" Rubble, seemingly recovered, peered over the edge.

"Can you pull me up, Rubble?" Jalaen called up to him.

"Yep," The Kaleesh nodded vigorously, and Jalaen soon was on board, and staring at the body in the water below.

Hood uncovered the face that Jalaen had seen so many times: Palpatine's ripped apart corpse still had a head.

"I've just killed Chancellor Palpatine!" Jalaen exclaimed, horrified.

Jalaen ran over to Qymaen, out cold. "Wake up, Father!" Jalaen shook the limp body. "Chancellor Palpatine's guards will arrest me, I know they're on the –"

Jalaen was gagged by two Blue Guards. "You are under arrest for killing the Supreme Chancellor," One said, and dragged her off to a shuttle.

Rubble tried to free Jalaen. "Let Jalaen go!" Rubble shouted, and bit one guard.

The Blue Guard shoved Rubble with his foot. "Leave all her weapons here," the one commanded.

Lig swords, rifle, and lightsaber lay on the deck, Qymaen lay unconscious, and Jalaen was gone.


	7. Rescue from Shili

Ronderu limped back to the _Vengeance_. She was bloody and wounded, and altogether sick. She had thrown up after killing Dooku. That killing had been disturbing to Ronderu.

Kiel ran up to Ronderu, and gave her a hug. "You're alive! You've killed the Sith!" She cried. Then Kiel noticed the long, gaping wound on her friend's leg. "Come on board," She said. "Let's clean that up."

Ronderu nodded. "Dooku is dead," She muttered. "Have you heard anything from Jalaen or Qymaen?"

"Nothing," Kiel replied. "Though hope remains."

A holographic image of Shaak Ti greeted Kiel and Ronderu. "Kiel, Ronderu! It's good to see you alive," Shaak Ti said enthusiastically. "When Radame told me about the plot you guys have been meddling with, I was very worried."

"Hey, Shaakie, it's good to see you too," Ronderu responded. "We've killed Count Dooku."

"Splendid!" Shaak Ti answered. "Kiel, do you know where my Padawan lightsaber is?"

Kiel looked sheepish. "I gave it to Ronderu," She admitted. "Do you have it?"

"It is a little bashed up," Ronderu held up the weapon. "But it should be fixable."

"Where are you?" Kiel asked.  
"We're coming down," Shaak Ti answered. "It's just me and Ki-Adi."

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Shaak Ti asked as Ki-Adi helped Ronderu clean and stitch up the wound.

"We had to go when the Sith wanted us to," Ronderu answered. "Otherwise, they would have known that we had jumped the gun."

"How did you manage to kill the Sith?" Ki-Adi asked. "I thought that you would be squished with ease."

"We de-lightsabered each other, and I defeated him with my lig swords," Ronderu stated proudly. "It was a struggle, though."

A blue image of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared. "I request immediate evac from Kalee," he said "I have Sheelal and Yamaen, but I have a starfighter and it can't hold all the the Kaleesh. We're approaching Shrupak."

"We'll take off shortly," Ronderu assured.


	8. Rescue from Kalee

Obi-Wan Kenobi landed lightly on the IBC barge. Leaping out of the cockpit, he was greeted by Rubble. "Come quick!" the little Kaleesh said, and pulled at Obi-Wan's cloak. "Jalaen gone. Taken by Chancellor guards. Sidious is Chancellor. Jalaen kill Sidious, she get taken away!"

"Where's Sheelal?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Out cold. Not awake. Got lightning from Sidious," Rubble responded.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Okay. Why don't we wake him up?" Obi-Wan suggested, and tried to awake the Kaleesh.

Qymaen's eyes fluttered open. "What's going on?" He asked. Qymaen was dizzy and sick. Everything made no sense. He must have been thwacked hard with the lightning. "Where's Jalaen?"

"Jal taken by mean guards. Arrested. Killed Chancellor Sidious," Rubble told Qymaen

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan said. "Shaak Ti wanted me to come and rescue you guys."

"Thanks," Qymaen responded, and rubbed his aching forehead. "Where is the barge going?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan answered. "Where's the closest port?"

"Shrupak!" Qymaen exclaimed. "We must save Jalaen. Radio Ronderu and Shaak Ti."

000

A Shrupak, Rubble explained all that had transpired on the IBC barge. "_Martyr_ blew. Jalaen escaped. Magnaguards capture me, but Qymaen and Jalaen intervene. Qymaen taken out by lightning. Still not well. Jalaen lost left hand. Sidious killed though. Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine. Jalaen kidnapped by blue guards. Must help her."

Ronderu looked uneasily at Qymaen, who still didn't look good. "Jal's lost her left hand? Is she okay?" Ronderu addressed Rubble.

"Jal fine," Rubble said.

"Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith lord," Kiel mused. Then her eyes went wide.

"They will have no problem in sending her to the executioner's block!"

Ki-Adi nodded. "Jalaen would be accused of murder and treason," He added. "She is most definitely guilty in the Courts' eyes."

Ronderu shook her head. "We'll prove them wrong," She pulled out a twisted piece of metal: Dooku's lightsaber. "I have the first piece of evidence."


	9. Supreme Court

Jalaen stood, surrounded by guards. Her captors hadn't even taken care of her stump of an arm. She had disinfected it with some Bacta and wrapped it in bandages.

So she was heavily guarded, as they couldn't handcuff her. But standing in front of the judge, Jalaen knew what the sentence would be: death.

"Order!" Judge Prensa shouted. "Senator Jalaen lai Sheelal, you have been convicted of the murder of the Supreme Chancellor and of treason to the Republic. Are these charges true?"

"Half-truths, if I must insist," Jalaen protested. "The man I killed was named Darth Sidious. In a conversation between Darth Sidious and his accomplice, General Kummar and I eavesdropped, Sidious claimed that he would soon set up an Empire out of the Republic. Kummar and I were nearly killed for this information. We were the objects of their plot: I, along with my friends, Senator Kiel Da, Master Shaak Ti, and Hailen kei Yamaen were to be killed. The Sith were to sell Kummar on the Invisible market. My father was to be mortally injured in a shuttle crash and used for a Separatist experiment on Geonosis. Chancellor Palpatine is the true treasoner!"

Judge Prensa looked angry. "True, not many can make up lies like this," he debated, "But the jury persists."

Jalaen was frustrated. She undid the bandage protecting the red, raw wound. "My hand was cut clean off with a lightsaber! His lightsaber. It pains me every moment!" She shouted at the sickened court. "And no one has taken care of my wound!"

Judge Prensa whacked the mallet. "Order," He said, "Order. Sheelal, contain yourself."

Jalaen rewrapped the wound. But her predicament was desperate. If someone didn't come to her aid, she would walk to the executioner's block.


	10. Innocent

A great commotion rose up in the back of the room. "I object, your Honor!" a voice rose from the back.

"Mother!" Jalaen yelled. "You're alive!"

Ronderu walked down the aisle, followed by Rubble, Shaak Ti, Kiel, and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Innocent!" Rubble said, and pointed Jalaen.

Judge Prensa looked down at the new entries. "What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"I am General Ronderu lij Kummar, mother of Sheelal," Ronderu introduced herself. "And I will plead that my daughter is innocent."

"And I, Senator Kiel Da, plead too," Kiel spoke up. "Thirty years ago, the Yam'rii invaded Kalee. With the help of Sheelal and Kummar, the Kaleesh forced them from the planet, and Kalee was welcomed into the Republic. Chancellor Palpatine, otherwise known as Darth Sidious, decided to make an investment in the Yam'rii cause, and they invaded Kalee a second time. This alone, endangering another planet that was also in the Republic, was somewhat of a crime. Then Palpatine, along with his accomplice, Count Dooku, hatched a scheme to begin a war that would give birth to an empire."

Jalaen nodded. "So we tracked these political nutcases to Shili and Kalee, and we've now eliminated the galaxy of the Sith and the Republic of worries for a while," She defended her case.

However, the debate would not have to go on for much longer. Obi-Wan Kenobi ran in, holding a letter. "By order of the Jedi council and the Senate, you are to let Jalaen lai Sheelal free of charges, and she will be recognized for her service to the Republic," He announced.

Jalaen smiled, and looked at her invisible left hand. "Okay, this is really beginning to gross me out!"


	11. Reunion

Qymaen floated in and out of sleep. Once the fellowship of humans, Togrutas, and Kaleesh had reached Coruscant, he had been transported to the med center. Apparently the Force-lightning had screwed up blood minerals or something. _It must have been pretty severe lightning_, Qymaen mused. He didn't remember much of the previous day's events.

But there was one thing Qymaen was certain about. He was in the same room Ronderu had been in. He had spent two weeks in this same room.

Every bone in his body hurt—and he had no clue why. But he had heard that Jalaen had been cleared of charges, and that she was here to get a bionic hand…

There was a knock on his door. He guessed at the many possibilities of people that it could be, Ronderu, Jalaen, Kiel, Rubble, or nurses with the evening meds and lime jello. He prayed not the last option.

"Father!" the voice exclaimed on the other side.

"Come in, Jal!" Qymaen said excitedly.

Jalaen walked in, still missing her left hand. "When's that gonna be fixed?" He asked.

"When they can replicate a Kaleesh hand," Jalaen replied. "We are kind of special. How do you feel?"

"Worse, not better," Qymaen retorted. "How did the final battle play out?"

"Well, Sidious just kept electrocuting you while I recovered, and he kicked my old rifle overboard." Jalaen looked saddened by her loss. "I managed to save your rifle, though. I engaged him, and he cut off my left hand. It ended with us pushing each other off the barge, but I caught a rope while Sidious was ripped apart by sharks."

Qymaen looked pleased. "Good job, Jal," He smiled.

"Um, Father?" Jalaen asked. "I got a new cruiser for you."

"What did you name it?" Qymaen asked, almost panicked. _Please not the Martyr, please NOT the Martyr_, Qymaen prayed.

"I named it the _Martyr II_," Jalaen stated proudly. "You like it?"

"Sure," Qymaen lied. "Did you receive a pardon?"

"More than that," Jalaen replied. "Senatorial recognition."

"Where's Ronderu and Rubble?" Qymaen asked.

"Ronderu's at the apartment," Jalaen responded. "And Rubble is probably pacing my room across the hall, wondering were in Abesmi's name I went."

Qymaen laughed. "Did you get Rubble tested?" he asked. "You know, for midi-Chlorian count? Shaak Ti asked you to, as I recall."

"Yes," Jalaen answered. "He has a very high count. Shaak Ti talked to the Temple. They want him in a week to begin his training. I'll miss him. For a while I was hoping he would—oh, never mind."

There was another knock on the door. This time it was definitely the nurse with meds. "You better go, or these med droids will kill you," Qymaen warned. "See you, Jal." Qymaen kissed his daughter's cheek.


	12. Left Hand

When Jalaen returned, Rubble leapt up and down with joy. "Jal back!" He exclaimed, then grew stern. "Were have you been?"

"Talking with Father," She told Rubble.

The Kaleesh had crossed his arms and was tapping his foot on the floor. "Bad Jalaen," He declared.

"Why am I bad?" Jalaen asked, confused.

"You didn't tell me where you went," Rubble replied. "I got worried."

Jalaen decided to change the subject. "You excited to go to the Temple?"

"Yes and no," Rubble responded. "I don't want to leave you. But I want to become Jedi."

Jalaen smiled. "In two days, I'll get my bionic hand and Father will be released," She said, almost to herself. "But we'll need to elect a new chancellor—what if they choose me?"

000

Jalaen stared blankly at the piece of metal affixed to her left arm. It was so bizarre, so unreal, and she hated it. Qymaen knocked on her door. "Jalaen, are you ready to check out?"

"Father?" Jalaen called. "Could you help me with something?"

Qymaen's head popped in. "What is it?"

"Could you wrap my hand up?" Jalaen asked, and held up some bandages. "I don't like looking at the metal."

"Sure," Qymaen replied, and gently wrapped up her hand. "So what's the plan?" He asked.

"I talked with Ronderu last night," Jalaen said. "We'll go back to Kalee for some time. The Senatorial vote is next week, when I need to bring Rubble back to the Temple. But Vellur sent me a message, about what he didn't say. But he wants us to come back to Kalee."

Qymaen nodded. He finished wrapping Jalaen's hand. "Back to Kalee," He answered. "Planet sweet planet."


	13. Welcome Home

At Shrupak, the _Vengeance_ touched down in the center of the temple. Qymaen and Ronderu escorted Jalaen to the same Kaleesh holy man that Jalaen had seen when she was six years old and she had traveled to Abesmi. Standing next to the holy man was Vellur.

"For your efforts in freeing the Kaleesh from the second Huk invasion and in defeating a galactic terror, ending the Huk war and serving as senator, we are awarding Jalaen lai Sheelal the rank of General!" Vellur declared.

The general's cloak, with a red stripe that zigzagged over the fabric. Jalaen bowed her head as the cape was fastened.

Using red war paint, Vellur painted the Sheelal pattern on Jalaen's skull mask. "General Sheelal," Vellur smiled. "I remember when you were just a tiny baby."

"Please don't," Jalaen blushed under her mask.

Jalaen stood up, and Vellur presented her a starfighter. "This starfighter has been named the _Invisible Hand_, and it is yours, General Sheelal."

Jalaen smiled. "Thank you," She choked out.

000

The home village was still in the rebuilding stage, but it looked a lot better than it had when Jalaen had last seen it. There was a new barrow ground, and she showed Rubble where his mother had been buried.

"So, Rubble," Jalaen asked as the Kaleesh cleared out the remnants of Jalaen's home, "Are you excited to go train as a Jedi?"

"I dunno," Rubble replied, heaving to pull a piece of rock into the forest. "I don't want to leave you."

Jalaen nodded. "I don't want to leave you either," Jalaen admitted.

"Thanks for taking care of me," Rubble told Jalaen.

"We'll see each other again!" Jalaen exclaimed, upset by Rubble's gloomy remark.

"Are you sure?" Rubble asked.

"Of course," Jalaen smiled. "Come on, the house is almost finished."

Later, Rubble came up to Jalaen setting up tents. "Where Qy Ronnie?" He asked, back to talking in his half-sentences.

Jalaen wandered into the jungle for a few yards. She smiled. Ronderu and Qymaen were sniping at a bird from a tree.

"See the bird, Ronderu?" Qymaen asked.

Ronderu nodded, cocked the rifle.

"Shoot," Qymaen whispered.

Ronderu complied, and nearly shot Qymaen out of the tree. "BUT NOT AT ME!" Qymaen exclaimed.

Upon seeing Jalaen and Rubble, Ronderu waved. "Qymaen and I are having a ball!"

Qymaen crawled back onto the branch. "You mean you're having a ball," he told the Kaleesh. "I'd like more it if my wife didn't shoot me!"

000

Jalaen, Qymaen, Rubble, and Ronderu approached the landing pad. It would be the last time Rubble would see Kalee for a very long time. Rubble looked sad, and even broke down and wept. Jalaen picked up the sobbing Kaleesh. "Rubble, it's okay," She said as they boarded the _Vengeance_, the _Invisible Hand_ stored in the docking bay. Ronderu and Qymaen will always be here."

Ronderu raised her eyebrows. "And you, Jalaen?" She asked quizzically.

Jalaen said nothing.

Rubble walked up the ramp of the _Vengeance_, saddened to leave his beautiful homeworld.


	14. Rubble Leaves

Kiel and Jalaen walked Rubble into the Jedi Temple, under the guidance of Shaak Ti. Rubble looked awestruck. "It's so big," Rubble said, breathless.

Shaak Ti nodded. "One thing you learn quickly, Rubble, is that you will always be welcome here," Shaak Ti told the Kaleesh.

Rubble smiled. Even so, he looked sad. "I don't want leave Jal," Rubble told the Togruta.

Kiel looked sympathetic. "I know it's hard, Rubble, but if I know Kaleesh, you'll pull through," she said. "I will always welcome you at the Senate."

Jalaen smiled at Rubble. "I don't know where my road leads, but I will try to see you often, Rubble," She assured.

Master Yoda met Rubble halfway up the stairs. "A new youngling, this is?" He asked.

"Yep," Rubble smiled.

"Our first Kaleesh, you are," Yoda leaned on his cane of twisted wood. "Strong in the Force, I sense in you."

Rubble looked slightly worried. "Now leave Jal?"

"Sent to find you, I was," Yoda admitted. "But sad to leave your family, are you?"

Rubble looked confused.

"Hailen kei Yamaen, or Rubble, as he likes to be called, doesn't speak much Basic, but his vocabulary is growing each day," Jalaen told Yoda.

"Yet not immersed in his natural language is he?" Yoda asked.

"Indeed. His mother died about a month ago," Jalaen answered. "I've taken over the mother role."

"Rubble, you wish to be called?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Master Yoda," Rubble responded.

"Must leave you now, your friends must," Yoda told Rubble. "Say goodbye, you must."

Rubble hugged Kiel, but he lingered with Jalaen. "I miss you," Rubble cried. "I don't want leave."

"You must, Rubble," Jalaen answered, knowing this was hard for the young child. "I'll come and visit you. You have my word," Jalaen promised. "Now, Kiel and I have a vote in the Senate we must attend. I love you, Rubble. I always have and I always will."

Jalaen looked behind her. The look in Rubble's eyes was more painful than anything.


	15. The Vote

A red Chagrian that had served Palpatine presided over the Senate meeting. "We must vote on a new chancellor to lead our Senate!" He declared.

Immediately people began standing up. The Wookiee senator spoke up. "I, Rukimee, wish to nominate Senator Sheelal for the chancellery!" he stated.

Jalaen looked flattered. "I thank Senator Rukimee for his support, but I wish to deny any claim to the Chancellery. In fact, tonight I wish to tell you that I will give up my Senator's titles."

Kiel stared at Jalaen in disbelief. "Jalaen, you wouldn't… you couldn't!" but Jalaen quickly silenced the Togruta. "I wish to nominate Senator Kiel Da, for a brighter galaxy," She said matter-of-factly.

Jalaen sat through more of the session, thinking about what she would say to Kiel more than what the others were actually saying. She knew that Kiel would protest, but the Senate was not where Jalaen belonged, not after her experiences.

000

At the end of the vote, the Chagrian stood up. "Senator Sheelal, you have been unanimously chosen as the new Supreme Chancellor!"

Jalaen shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, senators, but I cannot take this office," She declared, sorrow in her voice. "If I may, I will hand over the role of Chancellor to Senator Kiel Da!"

The Senate cheered.

Kiel stood and bowed. "I accept your kind offer," She said proudly. "I will treat each system as my home planet. I will keep us out of war as long as I serve." Raising her slender, beautiful hands, the Senate cheered.

Tears of joy ran down Jalaen's cheeks.

Kiel chased after Jalaen into the hallway. "Jalaen, you can't just walk out of this career!" Kiel insisted. "This is where you belong."

Jalaen shook her head. "At first, yes," She admitted. "But as I've grown, I've come to realize that this form of justice – blabbing all day while others suffer —is not justice I condone. My mission in this life or the next is to find my style of justice, one that will keep me happy."

"No, Jalaen!" Kiel protested. "I may never see you again."

"Kiel, Kiel, shh," Jalaen whispered. "You and I will meet again, and you'll be here in my heart."

"Jal, you've taught me how to serve, you've opened my eyes to justice, I need your help," Kiel begged.

"Kiel," Jalaen's whisper got even quieter. "Because I've known you, I've been changed for good."

Kiel stood, frozen in place as the Kaleesh walked away down the somber hall. Kiel could not help but cry. Jalaen… was gone.

Kiel walked back to her desolate apartment. Jalaen had already packed and left. Nothing was left here, it was her lonely, solo room.

Kiel sat on Jalaen's bed, and looked at her feet. Laying on the floor was a picture of Jalaen and her family that had always been displayed at her bedside. Now it was left here, and Kiel knew, for her.

Radame entered a little while later, to see Kiel sobbing. "Jalaen's gone. I'm the new Chancellor, and I'm not even happy about it," Kiel cried. "Everything that made this room livable is gone. The very essence of Jalaen has faded from the air."

Radame tried to comfort Kiel. "I'm sure that Jalaen will be happy, wherever she will be," He assured. "Even I'll miss Jalaen – the day she found Rubble, when the Corellian doctor brought Jal in, barely alive; when she would support Ronderu."

Kiel looked over the city. "It matters not now," she sighed. "Jalaen lai Sheelal is gone, disappeared – like a shroud of mist over winter thickets."


	16. She is Here

Five years had passed since Jalaen had walked out of the senate building and disappeared, leaving the photo of her family behind. Supreme Chancellor Kiel Da was, oddly enough, speaking with Rubble. He had begged the Council to let him see an old friend.

Kiel looked at the photo of the three Kaleesh. "Rubble, do you know what has happened to Jalaen Lai Sheelal?" She asked.

"Jal's been traveling galaxy, freeing Kaleesh slaves she finds," Rubble replied. "Jal freed five hundred on Dantooine."

"So she has found her style of justice…" Kiel muttered to herself. "I have always wondered about what happened to her after she just left."

000

After a long day's work, Kiel made her way back to her apartment. She hadn't moved to a new one, she couldn't bear to.

Suddenly, all the loneliness that Kiel had experienced after Jalaen left came flooding back, a torrent of memories. She sat on the same couch where Jalaen had sat for tea with Kiel and Shaak Ti. She remembered so many good moments spent with Jalaen. Her smile when she had found Rubble, her commitment to the people of Kalee, her stubbornness.

Everything that had made Kiel feel lonely vanished. It felt as though a breeze had blown through, carrying whispers of Jalaen everywhere. The bed where she would look over the city. Even the teapot held something that said, 'Jalaen'.

All the worries she had felt for her friend, that almost non-existent whisper: "because I've known you, I have been changed for good," Jalaen had told her the seconds before the Kaleesh disappeared.

Every one has to be somewhere; Jalaen was in this apartment she had shared with Kiel Da. The daughter of dreams lived in this very room.

Jalaen lai Sheelal had never left.

She was here.


End file.
